


You're My Home

by ArtemisChick



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Happy Ending, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisChick/pseuds/ArtemisChick
Summary: The ending we all deserve.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	You're My Home

She had held it in for so long. But this time, she let the tears flow.

Rey closed her eyes and turned her face to the horizon, to the binary suns of Tatooine. She felt warmth caressing her tear-streaked face. These suns were about to bid adieu, to give way to the night. 

These suns will return the next day, and the day after that, and for more days to come.

But not him.

He, who stole her heart and gave his life to her.

She refused to believe it was true, that he was gone forever.

She remembered the first time she kissed him. It was also the last. She can't imagine kissing any other man except for him. She can never forget his pure smile before he passed out and vanished into the void.

She could never love that way again, so deep and intense. They were worlds apart, but that force of love brought them together. That love redeemed both of them, only to have a bittersweet fate in the end.

Rey allowed herself to drown in her silence and sorrow. Beside her, she heard a faint beep from BB-8, her trusted companion. She wiped her tears and smiled weakly at her friend.

Time had passed since the Resistance won against the First Order. 

Now she's living a mundane existence in the dusty planet of Tatooine, in the old homestead of Luke Skywalker, her former trainor and Jedi master.

Sometimes old friends from the Resistance would visit her. They drank and reminisced their old adventures. But she never told them about her deepest, most painful secret.

The sky darkened. Stars slowly showed up. It was time for her to go home.

Rey trudged along the dusty path leading to the former Skywalker home. It had been her place of solace, now that she considered herself a Skywalker. It protected her from the scorching heat during the day and the deafening silence of the night, her heartache making it worse.

As she slowly approached the marble abode, she stopped in her tracks.

"Rey."

Was that her mind playing tricks on her?

She felt the wind blow over her shoulders, rustling her hair.

"Rey."

She heard it again. It was so near yet so far. She feared turning around, it might be an illusion after all, brought upon by her longing.

But something stirred within her, telling her it wasn't a dream.

Rey nervously faced the voice calling out her name. 

Her eyes landed on a tall figure dressed in a black cloak, his head covered in a hood.

She was about to speak, but no words came out. Her heart pounded wildly at the unexpected sight in front of her.

The man reached out to pull the hood over his head, slowly revealing his face.

Rey held her breath, her eyes seeing that wide, boyish smile from a pale man with wispy black hair.

"It can't be..."

It was all she could utter. 

"It is," he whispered. 

Rey bit her lip, but the tears betrayed her again. 

She ran up to him and crashed in his arms tearfully, burying her face on his wide shoulders. She could feel the strength and life flowing from him. 

"It's not a dream," she wept. 

The man stroked her hair soothingly. Rey looked up to him and smiled despite her tears.

"Ben."

How she wanted to say his name for so long, to have him back. And now, she finally got her wish, impossible as it may be.

"I'm back."

"How?" Rey frowned. 

"No more questions."

Ben Solo smiled cockily at her.

"You're my home. No more leaving you this time."

He pressed his forehead on her own, and finally, he closed the distance between them by claiming her lips.

Rey kissed him, this one more intense than the first time.

The universe granted her wish, and truly, she found her home with him.


End file.
